Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wiki:Policies and Principles
While we have several specific policies that are related to specific parts of the site, we also have some general rules that apply everywhere retroactively across all aspects of the wiki. Please respect these rules at all times when editing and contributing. If you wish to clarify something about our policy or add something to it, contact these individuals: #Boonerski Bureaucrat #Munchvtec Bureaucrat #TheRealUchihaItachi Rollback #Okaminarutofan999 Admin General Rules *Do not current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block: Wikia wide vandalism is grounds for a global block from VSTF. *Do not ask for Sysop status on the wiki, as it will not be granted. Rollback or Content Moderator may be requested if there is mass-vandalism that hasn't yet been cleaned up or if there are no active sysops or bureaucrats. *Please do not create offensive articles or upload images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put a deletion tag on. *'Please respect neutrality.' *Do not spam advertise websites. Obvious spambots will simply be reported to VSTF and blocked. *Please don't create purely fanon articles, or add fanon to existing pages. If you see fanon, or unsourced data that may have come from fanon, in a canonical article, please remove it immediately. *Please respect the Wikia TOU. Ways to stay Neutral *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use reliable sources. Ways to detect Bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how: #The article only provides one point of view. #Facts that come from the source may be biased. #Does the article lack diversity? #Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article? Cleaning up Bias Cleaning up Bias may be difficult, but it can be done. #Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. #Make sure your sources are not biased. #Support your facts with valid sources. #Never use user comments. #Make sure your facts deal with the article. Deletion Policy This is the policy on deleting content. Background The deletion of content can happen if this content falls foul of our policies. Deletion removes the content — and all previous versions of the content — from public view. The actual deletion can only be performed by an administrator. However, any user may nominate a piece of content such as an article or an image for deletion by using the delete template. All deletions are logged (as are all actions on a wiki) and may be undone by an admin if an error has occurred. Reasons for deletions There are many reasons why a page (articles, images, video etc) may be deleted, in many cases it is failure to adhere to our Policies and Manual of Style. In some other cases there may be issues where editor discretion is also employed in determining whether or not to place a delete template on an article. * Spam, anything such as blatant advertising, pages of random text, or user pages created by other users. * Content covering fan fiction or fan produced titles. * Content which does not conform specific policies such as (though not limited to): :* Images that do not conform to our Image policy. :* Userpages which violate the Userpage policy. * Pages containing only plagiarized content (if it is just a section of the page that is plagiarized it may simply be removed). How to mark content for deletion To mark content for deletion, add Template:Delete to the article. Content marked for deletion If an article or an image has been tagged for deletion or deleted, please assume that the editor who placed the tag was acting in good faith. It is not meant as an attack against you, but is merely an attempt to improve the wiki by acting upon our policies. Discussion may ensue on the article or content's talk page (even if the content's page has been deleted the talk page can still be used). Alternately, you may leave a comment on an administrator's talk page. Important Do not remove deletion tags from content pages, except when no deletion rationale exists. If you disagree with the deletion rationale, discuss it on the content's talk page. If a user repeatedly removes a deletion tag supported by a valid rationale, his or her actions will be interpreted as vandalism and the user may be blocked. Discussions of deletion As mentioned above, a longer reason for deletion may be posted on the offending page's talk page. All pages so tagged may engender discussion on their talk pages as to the merits of the deletion rationale. Not all content pages may require a discussion of the deletion tag's placement. In many cases, the deletion rationale may be so obvious that an administrator will make an independent assessment, simply based on the page's adherence to the policies of this wiki. Should you wish to regularly take part in deletion discussions, you may wish to refer to Category:Candidates for Deletion, as all proposed deletions are automatically placed there. You can also view if you wish to confirm that the result of a discussion was that the page's removal. Blanking articles "Blanking" a page means that you've replaced the text on a page with either nothing or just a few words. Never do this. If you see an article that you believe should be deleted, tag it with a proposed deletion tag and cite a reason. By simply removing all content from a page, you prevent easy discussion about the merits of the deletion rationale and you make it harder for an admin to reach a decision based on that discussion. You also technically commit an act of vandalism, which may result in a diminishment of your ability to further edit here. Notes * If you fail to give a reason why the article should be deleted, the deletion tag may be deemed frivolous and removed without discussion. * Remember to check the "what links here" link, found in the "My Tools" menu in the bottom right hand corner, for what other pages link to the page in question. This will help you note the degree to which the offending article has been integrated into the larger wiki. ** An article that has been linked several times may not be a better candidate for improvement rather than deletion. If you're sure, however, that the article should be deleted, it's usually a good idea to de-link it from the pages listed under "what links here". This makes it easier for the admin who will ultimately rule on your deletion request. Userpage Policy This is the policy on the use of userpages. Criteria for deletion Unless your userpage is being shared from Community Central, if a new userpage falls under one of these criteria it will likely be deleted: * Unrelated to the wiki in any way * Doesn't relate to the user as an editor of the wiki ** Userpages are for editors to give information about themselves as editors on the wiki; ie: Past wiki editing experiences, what they do on the wiki, and preferred methods of contact. Personal userpages will be deleted: if you wish to talk about yourself as a person, use Facebook. * Belongs to a user that has never contributed to the wiki. ** Simply commenting on talkpages is not considered contribution, unless you're seriously contributing to discussions on how to improve articles. * One liners which don't state anything helpful or just state the obvious (this includes under construction pages). * Is created as a blank page. * A shared userpage intended to evade the policy outlined here. Notes Generally, the idea is try to actually contribute to the wiki for a while first, then after a while just add something short to detail who you are as an editor. A fair number of our best editors don't even have userpages, most of the userpages created here by new users just feature abuse. Please note that the above does not apply to users who have a userpage being shared from the Community Central wiki. Manual of Style This is the wiki's Manual of Style, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. Section order Characters being worked on * Trivia - Trivia items. Organised in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Chapters * (main) - Where the chapter number is an any other chapter info should be. * Summary - The summary should only contain the important parts of the episode/chapter as much as possible. * Trivia - Any relevant trivia points (optional) Writing style * Articles should be written in British English, not US English. * Articles should be written in present-tense, not past or future tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be updated every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. ** If you use the word "current" anywhere in a phrase to refer to something, you likely wrote it the wrong way. Similarly, if "current" is used in an article, it was likely written wrongly and should be fixed. * Walls of text in articles should be avoided where possible. Shorter paragraphs are easier to read and are more concise for readers of the wiki. Articles containing walls of text should be fixed to ensure readability. Signature Policy This is the wiki's policy on signatures. Summary In order to identify users and attribute comments on talk pages, and other discussion pages on , comments must be signed by the user making the comments on all the odd numbered namespaces and also on ns:110. The standard signature on Wikia (produced via ~~~~ or ~~~ to provide a signature without the date) consists of a simple link to your user page and talk page. This can be customised in under "Signature" in "My Info" tab. You can create a custom signature by checking the "Custom signature" box, and entering the MediaWiki code for your new signature in the "Custom Signature" field. Restrictions There are several restrictions you must follow when creating a customised signature: *You must include your actual user name in your signature: nicknames are not allowed. *You must have a link back to your '''userpage' and Message Wall in your signature. **If you do not have a userpage, a link to your wall will suffice. *You must have a maximum of two defined colors. The timestamp must remain black and does not count towards this limit. *You may only have one picture in your signature. This picture may not: **Be more than 20 pixels in height (this limit exists for a reason) **Violate the Image Policy. *Your signature must include the timestamp in all public usage. Additionally, the timestamp must include the following: **The timestamp must be in UTC format. **The timestamp must retain all information present in the default timestamp. **The timestamp month must not use a confusing date format such as MM/DD/YY and DD/MM/YY. English month names work, as well as ISO 8601 style dates. Forbidden The following are specifically prohibited: *Magic words such as . *Line-breaks ( ). *Superscript and/or subscript nesting likethis. *Background and/or border colours. *Use of templates that only exist on the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wiki. Sockpuppet Policy This is the policy on sockpuppetry. Background Sockpuppets are alternate usernames created by a registered user. The use of sockpuppets is discouraged on most wikis, including the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wiki. Consequences Sockpuppetry will be dealt with by administrators as follows: * The use of sockpuppets to get around a wiki block or a chat ban will result in the sockpuppet username being permanently blocked. At the discretion of the administrators, the length of the original username's block may be extended. * The use of sockpuppets to create the impression that multiple users support a single user's views will result in the sockpuppet username being permanently blocked and the original user warned. Persistent use of such sockpuppets may be considered disruptive behaviour similar to vandalism, however. Depending on the number of sockpuppet accounts created for this purpose, the original user may just be blocked as well. * Encouraging friends or online associates to create new user accounts in order to bolster support in a vote or discussion is also not permitted. Users tempted to do this should be aware that if these new users use the same computer or even ISP, they may be found to share an IP address. In this situation, regardless of who is behind the account in reality, it is difficult to tell such new users from sockpuppets of the original user and they'll be blocked as though they were used by the same user. Exception The use of multiple accounts for the use of a bot account is acceptable. However, any user who wishes to operate a bot must ask permission from a sysop before using the bot on the wiki. It is not necessary to ask permission to use your main user account to create the userpage of a bot, but it is required to get permission of a sysop to run a bot. It is also required to get community consensus before you can use your bot, as Wikia Staff are the only users who can grant bot rights to accounts. Category:Policy